


Просто бизнес, детка

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все предложения Спайка всегда были необычными. От предложенных им стилей боя, до особенностей в сексе. Но такого Баффи от него точно не ожидала. Что тут говорить, Уильям Кровавый всегда любил удивлять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто бизнес, детка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Сезон 6 (до приезда Райли)  
> Написано специально для конкурса "Эхо грёз" на эти два арта: http://spuffy.org/fan-art/4288-fan-art-blood-cola.html

Спайк снова сделал это. Зашёл через парадную дверь, как к себе домой, прошёл в гостиную (в грязных ботинках!) и молча встал перед сидящей на диване Баффи. Да ещё и смотрел на неё так, как будто она что-то ему должна.

Первое, что почувствовала девушка, увидев вампира, вот так просто пришедшего к ней домой – раздражение. Зачем он заявился сюда, где её друзья могли их увидеть?

\- Это тебе, истребительница. Здесь около десяти тысяч, но это только пока, - заявил Спайк, кинув Баффи увесистый бумажный пакет.

На смену пришла злость на то, что он смеет так себя с ней вести. И ведь наверняка это деньги за какие-нибудь его грязные делишки. Например, за контрабанду или что-то в этом роде.

\- И что это? – достигнув, наверное, высшей точки кипения, процедила Баффи.

\- Это деньги, - язвительно ответил ей Спайк, - если ты ещё не поняла.

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я взяла эти деньги, которые ты наверняка заработал нелегальным и неэтичным способом? Да и где ты вообще взял такую сумму? И как ты мог такое предложить? Или, - блондинка понизила голос, - ты решил заплатить мне за секс?

\- Боже упаси, Баффи! Я, знаешь ли, стараюсь не связываться с проституцией, - уже откровенно смеясь парировал он. – А это – всего лишь аванс за работу, которую я хочу тебе предложить.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне работу? – теперь смеялась уже Баффи.

\- Да, - снова став серьёзным, ответил Спайк. После чего, скинул с плеча рюкзак и достал оттуда фотоаппарат. – Я хочу тебя сфотографировать.

\- Сфотографировать? – спросила она, и, дождавшись ответного кивка от вампира, продолжила, - За десять тысяч? То есть, после того, как я отказалась от наручников, ты решил, что если мне заплатить, я буду более сговорчива?

\- Нет, Баффи, - немного устало ответил Спайк, - это не имеет ничего общего с сексом. Я хочу сфотографировать тебя для рекламы.

\- Рекламы чего, если не секрет? – уже более заинтересованно спросила та.

\- Вот, сама посмотри.

С этими словами, вампир достал из рюкзака стеклянную бутылку и несколько зелёных картонных коробок.

\- Это же… - Баффи пригляделась к надписям на коробках. – Фуу, какая гадость! Ты хочешь, чтобы я снялась в рекламе крови? Я вообще-то истребительница, я против вашей вампирской диеты, и против вампиров вообще. А это… - девушка взяла в руки бутылку, но, прочитав надпись, чуть не уронила её на пол. – О боже, она человеческая! Твой чип перестал работать?

\- Мой чип работает, как и раньше, а это - кровь из больницы. Ну, знаешь, донорская, - ответил Спайк, мягко, но настойчиво, забирая у неё бутылочку. – Это мой продукт, который я начал выпускать две недели назад. Сейчас двадцать первый век, все очень ленивы. Даже демоны. Поэтому, всё больше и больше народу с каждым днём понимает, что проще всегда иметь под рукой готовую кровь – превосходно сохраняющую свежесть, благодаря прекрасной вакуумной упаковке, прошу заметить, - чем идти и искать себе добычу, да ещё и с риском нарваться на истребительницу. Тебе это только на руку: чем больше демонов употребляют субпродукты, тем меньше людей погибает. А если ты снимешься в рекламе, то продукт станет куда популярнее – ведь они поймут, что ты, вроде как, одобряешь. И это не просто реклама, я предлагаю тебе стать моим партнёром по бизнесу. И тебе больше никогда не придётся работать в местах вроде «Дворца Двойного Мяса». 

После длинной и информативной тирады Спайка, в гостиной повисла неуютная тишина. Баффи смотрела в пол, а Спайк смотрел на неё. Через несколько минут девушка медленно поднялась с дивана, перевела взгляд на вампира, взяла в руки подушку… И со всей силы кинула ту ему в лицо.

\- Да как ты смеешь! Бездушная тварь! Идиот! Свинья! Убирайся из моего дома! – выкрикивала она набор бессмысленных ругательств, кидая в мужчину всё, что попадалось ей под руку: свечи, журналы, даже двухлитровые пакеты с кровью, которые и стали причиной этой бури эмоций.

Кидаясь зелёными коробками, она, надо сказать, промазала, о чём пожалела довольно скоро, столкнувшись с необходимостью смывать около четырёх литров крови с паркета. Спайк же, пробормотав что-то о повышении прочности упаковки, и крикнув напоследок «Подумай!», быстро ретировался.

А Баффи осталась дома одна с жутким беспорядком и сиротливо стоящей на журнальном столике бутылкой, сверкающей надписью «Blood-Cola». Где-то под диваном валялся забытый бумажный пакет с очень большой суммой денег.

 

***

 

\- Спайк! – По привычке выбив ногой дверь, крикнула, входя в склеп, Баффи. – Спайк, ты здесь?

\- Опять пришла, чтобы выведать у меня новую информацию, истребительница? - Зло процедил вампир, поднимаясь с нижнего этажа. – Так и знай, я тебе ничего не скажу, и никакого секса, пока не согласишься на моё предложение.

\- Я… Нет… - Как-то стушевалась девушка. – Просто я… Ну, знаешь, я всю неделю думала над твоими словами и… Ну и за дом надо было платить, и Дон нужны новые вещи, и трубу вот-вот снова прорвёт… А ещё я только что уволилась из этой жуткой забегаловки. Так что… Я согласна.

\- Ну наконец-то! – Радостно воскликнул Спайк, доставая из ниоткуда фотоаппарат. – Я уж думал, ты вечность ломаться будешь!

После чего Баффи окинула его таким взглядом, что он срочно поспешил исправиться:

\- Я имел ввиду «Ура! Я так рад, что ты согласилась!», - чем вызвал у блондинки искренний смех.

 

***

 

\- Так, немного левее… И упри руки в бока. Грозный взгляд! Да! Ещё грознее! И улыбайся, ты же не хочешь, чтобы все клиенты разбежались!

\- Сколько можно? Тебе не угодишь!

\- Ничего, немного фотошопа и всё будет в порядке…

\- Что??? Ты хочешь сказать, что я некрасивая?

\- Что ты, детка, очень красивая! Самая красивая девушка на свете! Да ты злая… А давай-ка сделаем несколько снимков того, как ты убиваешь вампира. Не меня, Баффи, не меня!


End file.
